The Face Of Pretty
by SWACwriter1228
Summary: Chad has a secret, that he plans on keeping a secret. But Portlyn has other ideas. One-shot. Rated T, just because. Please read and review! :


**The Face Of Pretty**

Chad strolled into Sonny's dressing room. She was alone, because that morning Tawni had decided that today would be a total 'spa day' and left before Marshall could protest.

Sonny sat on the fluffy orange lounge chair, reading a book. A strand of hair fell into her face, and she was yet to notice his arrival.

But Chad noticed, and suddenly had the urge to put it behind her ear.

"Sonny?"

She looked up. Her content smile soon turned into a scowl.

"What do you want Chad? Why are you here?"

Soundlessly, he gently took the strand of hair and put it behind her ear.

"Chad, are you going to answer?"

"Nope." Said Chad, and strode back to the Mackenzie Falls. That left Sonny very confused.

And Chad was very confident and smug. She wouldn't find out his secret, because he had hidden his tracks. There was no way the secret would get out.

"Chaddy, how are you today?" asked Portlyn. Without an answer, Portlyn's chubby arms wrapped around his neck.

_What is she doing? Who does she think she is? _

"Portlyn, what –" Portlyn looked around, saw someone she wanted to see, and then kissed Chad right there.

All Chad heard was sobbing after that.

**Later on. . . . .**

Chad stood in front of Sonny's dressing room, wondering whether he should go in to comfort her or not. Evidently, he found out that she was the one who had cried.

"How could I think that he would even – well it doesn't matter now. Yes, Lucy, I know. I have to be positive. But he's – there's no way to avoid him, Lucy! I'll talk to you later, ok?"

Chad barged into the room. His reputation could go to the wind, for all he cared. He wanted Sonny to be happy.

"Sonny, what's wrong?"

"You don't even care, so why bother?"

"But I do care, Sonny." Said Chad. "I don't like it when you're sad."

"No, all you care about now is Portlyn!" Sonny screamed. She covered her face, which was red from crying, and now from embarrassment. How could she let something like that slip?

"Sonny, Portlyn and I are nothing. She just kissed me because –"

"Because it was part of a scene? You're such a liar, Chad!"

"No, it wasn't part of a scene! She just kissed me! I don't like her!" Chad exclaimed.

"Really?" asked Sonny.

"Yeah, why does it matter?" replied Chad. Realization shone in his eyes, and she covered her face with her hands.

"You can laugh at me now." Sonny said.

"Why would I do that? I'm not on a popular comedy show that I happen to watch because of a certain pretty brunette." Chad said. His mouth went into the shape of an 'O.' _Did I really just say that out loud?_

"Pretty?" asked Sonny. Her voice squeaked.

"Yeah." Chad replied. He blushed.

"Oh, you're blushing." Said Sonny, trying to tease Chad, although her face was also quite red.

"So are you." Chad countered like a three year old.

Sonny smiled.

"I really like you, Chad." Sonny said, "But I know that your reputation is important to you."

"Reputation? You think I want a reputation as a puppy shover?" Chad started to tickle her, and she laughed. "No way. I want to throw that to the wind. I want to start over fresh. With a certain brunette that I happen to really like, and maybe love."

"Love?" Sonny was shocked by the word. Chad caught her in a kiss, and she kissed back. He smiled.

"Maybe." Said Chad. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, but I don't want the ego-centric Chad. I want the nice Chad." Said Sonny.

"I don't know –"

"Chad! At least try, please?"

"Alright."

"Thank you."

"So were you really crying over me? That's not unbelievable because I'm –"

"CHAD!"

"Fine, I'll try." Said Chad. "But first I have to go find Portlyn."

"PORTLYN! I knew it! You like her, not me! It is all just lies with you, isn't it, Chad?"

"What, no! I'm going to find her to tell her that she's fired."

"Oh, ok, well go ahead. But hurry back."

Chad smiled. "I definitely will." He noticed a strand of hair that fell in her face, and pushed it behind her ear.

"You're so pretty, Sonny." Said Chad, "If you're the face of pretty, which you are, then Portlyn is definitely the face of ugly."

From somewhere not too far away, a shrill voice yelled, "I heard that, Chaddy!"

"Good!" Chad yelled back, "Because you're fired!"

He looked back at Sonny and smiled. "Now where were we?"

He leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
